Foalnapped!
Foalnapped! is the eighth episode of the third season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot When Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Game Facer and Game Player, Judy, Roger, and Eliza were foalnapped by the League of Villains, Princess Yuna and her friends gathered Finn, Jake, all of their friends from Ooo, Stygian, the Pillars of Old Equestria (Star Swirl the Bearded, Mistmane, Flash Magnus, Mage Meadowbrook, Rockhoof and Somnambula), the Ninjago Team, Harumi the Lady Iron Dragon, and the Chima Heroes to rescue them. The new arrivals/Training at the Golden Oak Library/An accident during training One day, Finn, Jake, and their friends arrived from Ooo as they greeted Princess Yuna and her friends. Later, Phil was training them at the Golden Oak Library. Suddenly, there were some accidents during that training as the Gamer brothers, Game Player and Game Facer accidentally collapsed on the obstacles. The Royal Crusaders, Game Facer and Game Player, Judy, Roger, and Eliza captured Just when the messes were being cleaned up, Game Facer and Game Player apologized for the costed mess. All of a sudden, the Royal Crusaders, Game Facer and Game Player, Judy, Roger, and Eliza were just taking their break and played when they were captured by Professor Calamitous. Realizing the missing foals/Getting help from friends/Ready for the Rescue Mission After Yuna and her friends realized the Royal Crusaders, Game Facer and Game Player, Judy, Roger and Eliza were missing, Finn, Jake, their friends, Stygian, the Pillars of Old Equestria, the Ninjago Team (Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, Skylor, Lil' Nelson and Ken), Harumi aka the Lady Iron Dragon, and the Chima Heroes offered to help. In the vehicle room, Yuna and her friends got onto their vehicles and the Legend Beasts. Ford and Stan Pines wish them luck, they all set out on their rescue mission. Meanwhile, the League of Villains brought the Royal Crusaders, Game Facer and Game Player, Judy, Roger and Eliza to their lair as they told them about where the Journals are but refuse. So, Lord Nooth and King Goobot figure out a way to make them talk. Yuna called the PAW Patrol for help/Rescue their captured friends/The Big Showdown Back with Yuna and the others, they have to call the PAW Patrol for help. In the Nightmare Fearamid Castle, Yuna and the others disguised as the evil minions and finally released the Royal Crusaders, Game Facer, Game Player, Judy, Roger and Eliza from the prison. Escaping from the Nightmare Fearamid Castle/Made it back home in one piece All of a sudden, the alarm was on as the Ninjago Team and the Chima Heroes takes out the evil minions as Yuna, Finn, Jake and the others got on the Mighty Bus and Emmet and Lucy's Escape Buggy and successfully escaped. At the Golden Oak Library, the families and guardians were relieved the foals, children and their friends were safe. As for Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, and Phil, they formed as the Heroic Trainers with Capper, Captain Celaeno, and her crew as they train Yuna and her friends to fight against the villain dummies with help of Finn, Jake, BMO, Lumpy Space Princess, Fern, and the rest of their friends. In the end credits, Yuna, Finn, Jake, and their friends playing Card Wars. Trivia *This episode marks the first ever appearance of Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, BMO, Neptr, Lady Rainicorn, Fern, Lumpy Space Princess, and the rest of their friends. *Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Game Player and Game Facer, Judy, Roger and Eliza will be captured by the League of Villains. *Princess Yuna, her friends, Finn, Jake, their friends, Stygian, the Pillars of Old Equestria (Star Swirl the Bearded, Mistmane, Flash Magnus, Mage Meadowbrook, Rockhoof and Somnambula), the Ninjago Team, Harumi the Lady Iron Dragon, and the Chima Heroes will go on a rescue mission to save the Royal Crusaders, Game Facer and Game Player, Judy, Roger and Eliza from the villains. *The training day with Phil at the Golden Oaks Library will be avoiding the laser beams, racing, fight, go through the vents and Lightsaber duel. *The heroes will infiltrate The Nightmare Fearamid Castle by disguise the Mighty Bus as a Nightmare Bus, disguise themselves as minions of the villains, go through the air vents, avoiding the laser beams, disable the shield and free the Royal Crusaders, Game Facer and Game Player, Judy, Roger and Eliza. *The old friends of Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess and Slime Princess, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, BMO, Neptr, Lady Rainicorn, Fern and Lumpy Space Princess will visit them at the Golden Oak Library. *Yuna will call the PAW Patrol for help (including Sweetie and Arrby for the very first time). Songs and Music Scores # Transcript *Foalnapped! (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225